La vie trépidante des lycéens et de leurs professeurs
by Jaful
Summary: Un petit recueil d'histoires plus ou moins longues sur l'univers de BNHA ! (on fera abstraction du nom complètement nul et kitsch il changera sûrement d'ici deux ou trois histoires) chaque histoire c'est un one-shot, pas de suite entre les chapitres / Histoire 1 : Shut Up And Dance with Me : Une boîte, ça fait beaucoup de dégâts.


_Bonjour à tous ! Déjà, merci de vous être arrêté pour me lire :3_

 _Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire n'est rien d'autre que de petites histoires, parfois courtes, parfois un peu plus longues, sorties tout droit de ma tête ! Cela ne sera pas que des histoires d'amour, il peut y avoir de tout, et surtout, dans le cadre de l'amour, je peux très bien faire des couples yaoi, hétéro, yuri, etc._

 _Il se peut que je prenne des idées venant des doushinjis que j'ai déjà lu, donc je plaide coupable -_

 _Le but est juste que vous passiez un bon moment de lecture :D_

 _ATTENTION : je suis une fan, comme beaucoup de monde, et je pense ne pas être la seule à parfois faire des personnages OOC (out of character : donc en gros prendre des persos avec un caractère qui ne leur corresponde pas), donc je m'excuse d'avance si c'est le cas, car bien évidemment, je souhaite coller au plus près des personnages !_

 _Bonne lecture ! :D_

 _(Dernière précision : si jamais vous êtes des anonymes, je répondrais à vos commentaires dans les prochains chapitres :3)_

* * *

Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon. Kirishima, de sa chambre, pouvait observer ce gros jaune d'œuf descendre doucement. Il soupira, avant de se lever. Il fallait absolument qu'il prenne une douche.

L'entrainement à Yuuei était tellement éreintant et fatiguant qu'il s'était vite habitué à prendre deux douches par jours. _Vive les économies_ , pensa-t-il avant d'allumer l'eau. Il la laissait couler un peu, le temps qu'elle se réchauffe. Il enleva virilement son t-shirt, ainsi que son short et son caleçon, qui firent un tout droit dans la corbeille de linge sale. Il se regarda dans le miroir.

« Hé, vous repoussez beaucoup trop vite… »

Ses racines noires devenaient visibles, lui rappelant également une période dont il était peu fier. Ses cheveux noirs étaient synonymes de faiblesse. Il avait été lâche, à plusieurs reprises, à cause de ses faiblesses. Désormais, avec ses cheveux flamboyants, il se savait différent. Il voulait que cela se voit. Peut-être qu'au fond, il voulait juste qu'on le remarque un petit peu. _J'irais chez le coiffeur demain, on n'a pas cours de toute façon_ , souffla-t-il pour lui-même. Le jeune étudiant se faufila sous l'eau, la laissant détendre tous ses muscles.

« Aaah… »

Un soupir de bien être s'échappa de sa bouche. Bon dieu que cela faisait du bien ! Il se lava rapidement, toujours dans un souci d'écologie. En éteignant l'eau, il entendit la porte de sa chambre se fermer. Sans vraiment se soucier de ça, il pensa que cela devait être Kaminari qui venait sans doute emprunter un de ses mangas favoris.

Kirishima se sécha virilement, en ébouriffant ses cheveux avec la serviette (en vain, puisqu'avec l'humidité, ils retombaient automatiquement). Enroulant ladite serviette autour de sa taille, il sortit peu vêtu. Mais qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant Bakugou sur son lit !

« B-Bakugou ? »

Ce dernier releva la tête mollement, avant de la laisser s'écraser contre le matelas. Sur les fesses (et quelles belles fesses), Kirishima s'approcha doucement. Après tout, on parlait du King des Explodo-kills, alors autant être prudent. Il se pencha légèrement au-dessus de son camarade, l'examinant de plus près. Il avait les pommettes légèrement roses, et une file couche de sueur lui barrait le front. D'après ses observations, Kirishima en déduit rapidement que le jeune Katsuki n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Hé… Bakugou… Tu m'entends ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Mec, tu t'es trompé de chambre ! »

Un « mmh » étouffé dans les draps parvint aux oreilles de l'étudiant. Alors qu'il allait mettre un bras sur son épaule, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement.

« KACCHAN ! »

Un Midoriya essoufflé, un peu rouge sûrement parce qu'il avait couru, et dans la main, une étrange boîte. Eijirou, totalement perdu, désigna du doigt Bakugou.

« Midoriya, je crois qu'il a un problème. »

Izuku soupira, visiblement soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son ami d'enfance. Il pénétra dans la chambre de son ami, gêné. La boîte qu'il tenait était tout à fait banale, marron plutôt foncé, avec des écritures incompréhensibles, mais qui ressemblaient beaucoup à de l'anglais, ou du français. Le fan d'All Might regardait Katsuki, dormant paisiblement. Kirishima en fit de même, avant de s'exclamer :

« Il bave sur mes draps ce con ! »

D'un geste vif, le rouge le retourna, de façon à ce que le jeune garçon se retrouve la tête face au plafond. Avec un mouchoir, il essuya les résidus de baves, puis jeta le tout à la poubelle. Midoriya reprenait son souffle, en s'excusant auprès de son camarade.

« Je suis… désolé… Kirishima… »

Ce dernier sourit légèrement.

« Pas de soucis mec ! »

Puis, son regard traina sur le garçon allongé sur son lit, le ventre à l'air, le bras pendant dans le vide.

« Mais il s'est passé quoi ? »

Ce qu'il s'était passé ? Rien de bien grave voyons.

« En fait… Yaoyorozu a ramené des chocolats de sa famille. Elle nous a bien précisé d'en prendre qu'un, car il y a de la liqueur à l'intérieur. Mais Kacchan n'a pas écouté, et s'est enfilé la moitié de la boîte… »

Kirishima l'observait, les yeux ronds.

« La moitié ? Ça correspond à combien du coup ? »

Izuku mit ses mains sur son visage, désemparé.

« 24…

VINGT-QUATRE ?! »

Izuku acquiesça. Connaissant ces deux-là, Midoriya avait sûrement du prévenir l'autre tête brûlée et celui-ci, toujours dans la compétition, avait du se lancer à l'attaque de la pauvre boîte. Compatissant, Eijirou sourit de son adorable sourire d'ange en miel.

« Allez mec, pas de problème, je vais le laisser pioncer là, puis quand il sera en état de marcher, je le ramènerais à sa chambre. »

Une rivière apparue des yeux de Midoriya, qui ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver avec la garde du garçon qui ne rêver que de le tuer. Après une accolade virile, le jeune brocoli retourna dans sa chambre. Kirishima se retrouva donc seul avec Explodo King, qui ronflait comme un bébé. _Quelle dégaine !_ pensa le jeune rouge, amusé. Incapable de se poser sur son lit une place, Eiji partit se sécher les cheveux. Oubliant légèrement la présence de son acolyte, il lança de la musique depuis son téléphone, et se mit à chantonner avec un accent fort douteux.

« Oh don't you dare look back… Just keep your eyes on meeee * … »

Le jeune homme commença à se déhancher sur les paroles très faussement prononcées. Etant complétement nul et à la ramasse en anglais, il était incapable de chanter autre chose que ça. Au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait, Kirishima se faisait de plus en plus ridicule. Il remuait le bassin comme une adolescente essayant des poses pour les réseaux sociaux, il se servait du sèche-cheveux comme micro, et chantait de plus en plus fort. Puis, sans crier gare, une deuxième voix vint se rajouter à la sienne.

« We were victims of the night

The chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and the fading light

Oh we were bound to get together

Bound to get together… »

Kirishima se figea, sortant sa tête de la salle de bain. Bakugou, encore sous l'effet des chocolats, était debout, au milieu de la chambre, en train de se dandiner comme le font les personnes des boys band. Même si la scène était ridicule, Explodo King avait une sacrée belle voix, très masculine, grave, voire suave. Hilare de la situation, Eijirou saisit son téléphone rapidement et commença à prendre des photos. _Mon Dieu je vais crever demain quand il va voir ça mais je suis obligéééé !_

Katsuki chantait, dansait, et surtout, connaissait les paroles par cœur. Puis, dans sa danse sensuelle, il tendit la main vers Kirishima, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Amusé, mais au fond un peu gêné, ce dernier se prêta au jeu et se retrouva dans les bras de son camarade, à chanter à tue-tête. Il s'amusait. Bakugou baissait rarement sa garde, même auprès de la classe, alors ce genre de moment était inespéré.

« Oh, c'mon girl

Deep in her eyes

I think I see the future

I realize this is my last chance »

Kirishima ne comprenait pas les paroles, mais il se fit la réflexion que les yeux de son ami était magnifique. Lentement, son corps se collait au sien. Inconsciemment, Eijirou avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de l'autre étudiant. Les mains de Bakugou étaient sur ses hanches, le tenant fermement contre son bassin. Puis tout se passa très vite.

Ils ne chantaient plus. Ils ne dansaient plus. Ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils se regardaient. La serviette commençait à glisser. Les yeux commençaient à se fermer. Puis un grand boom. Eijirou eut du mal à dicerner si ce boom venait de son cœur ou d'ailleurs. Mais après avoir senti un courant d'air sur ses lèvres, le jeune homme se rendit compte que Bakugou ronflait à ses pieds, visiblement vaincu par la liqueur.

« Oh… putain… »

Le rouge rattrapa sa serviette avant qu'elle ne quitte ses hanches, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. On ne pouvait pas appeler ça un baiser, car cela n'avait été qu'un simple contact mais… Il se secoua la tête, attrapant virilement Bakugou pour le poser sur son lit. Il alla vite enfiler un caleçon propre, un short et un marcel. Il s'assit finalement sur le bord de son lit. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Putain… »

Il n'en revenait pas.

« J'veux qu'on m'explique, je pige rien… »

Ses joues étaient rosies. Il murmura :

« Expliquez-moi pourquoi j'ai pas détesté ça ! »

Le lendemain matin, on entendait les oiseaux chanter. Les élèves de la 1-A étaient déjà dans leur salle, attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur principal. Bakugou avait très mal à la tête, Kirishima était énergique, comme à son habitude, et Midoriya était… tendu.

« Bakugou, la prochaine fois, ne prend pas autant de chocolats ! »

Momo, les mains sur les hanches, avait l'air sévère d'une maman qui venait de découvrir les bêtises de son enfant. Le susnommé grogna une réponse incompréhensible, sûrement dû à son mal de crâne. Midoriya s'excusait encore auprès de Eijirou, qui lui répondait qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

« Tout le monde à sa place !

Iida, tu es le seul à ne pas être à ta place. »

Aizawa-sensei entra dans la salle de classe, toujours aussi motivé de voir sa bande de gosses incapables de prendre soin d'eux. Le cours se passa sans d'incidents majeurs.

« Bakugou ! »

Se retournant à l'appel de son nom, Katsuki reconnut Kirishima.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Shitty-head ? ** »

Le jeune homme s'avança avec un grand sourire, prêt à dégainer son arme. Il sortit rapidement son téléphone, et lança la vidéo. Le son retentit dans le couloir vide d'élèves. Suivi d'une explosion.

« ENFOIREEEEEEEEE ! »

Mort de rire, Kirishima fuyait la colère noire de son ami, qui essayait réellement de le faire rôtir. A bout de souffle, ils arrivèrent derrière les bâtiments, à l'ombre et à l'abri des regards. Le rouge, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, tentait de retrouver une respiration normale.

« Hé, Kirishima… »

Etonné d'être appelé par son nom et non par un surnom, il tourna la tête vers son camarade.

« Ouais ? »

Bakugou planta son regard dans le sien. Puis, soudainement, il le tira par le col et explosa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Choqué, Kirishima ne bougea pas.

« T'as pas intérêt à oublier ! »

Les mains au plus profond de ses poches, Katsuki partit vers la sortie, en colère et légèrement rouge. Puis, comme piqué par une abeille, il sauta d'un coup. Il couru vers le blond cendré, posant lourdement son bras sur son cou. Il souriait. Bakugou se contenta de grogner, essayant vainement de dissimuler le sourire niais qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Kirishima ne voulait pas se prendre la tête. Il avait aimé ce baiser la veille. Il n'était pas idiot. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour, de l'admiration, du respect, ou un mélange de tout ça, mais il savait qu'il se sentait bien auprès de Bakugou.

Le reste est une autre histoire…

* * *

*pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, la chanson en question c'est « Shut up and Dance with me » de Walk The Moon 3

** je garde ce surnom anglais parce que c'est celui qui rend le mieux je trouve, mais pour ceux qui regarde l'anime en français, ou qui lise le manga en français, je précise ;)

* * *

 _Voilààààà ! Bon, j'avoue que j'ai écris ça en une soirée, je l'ai écrit au feeling, donc y'a peut-être des incohérences :')_

 _Quel est votre couple préféré au fait dans le manga ? :3_

 _Mais en tout cas je suis heureuse de publier ici ! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, et je vous dis à bientôt (toutes mesures gardées) pour de nouvelles histoires ! Je pense écrire chaque histoire avec un lien avec des musiques, donc si des paroles vous ont marquées, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre et à me dire quel couple ou personnages vous verriez aller avec !_

 _Passez une bonne soirée/journée ou un bon appétit !_

 _~ Jaful, pour vous servir ~_


End file.
